Talk:Phantom Archers
Anyone know what issues of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen series these guys appeared in? That will be the deciding factor as to whether they get added to the Top Shelf, Vertigo, Wildstorm, etc. categories. Thanks in advance.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:42, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I recall them making an appearance during a flashback in the "Black Drossier", aiding the British Army during WWI. They were referred to as "Phantom Bowmen of Agincourt".LogiTeeka (talk) 04:38, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :These guys are based off the Angels of Mons yet, have a different name so... should this page be reflecting the "Angels" first appearance? The more I think about it, the more I think not... Thoughts from others?Cebr1979 (talk) 07:54, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :I considered their original story from Machen when writing the article, as I recognized it instantly as part of the Angels of Mons myth. While they are the same, the story is particular to the comic book, and the soldier/writer is a new invention. I think that it is proper to attribute the original story, which I did, and wouldn't mind if the decision was made to change the name. I do think a separate page for the Angels of Mons or The Bowmen that Machen created wouldn't be inappropriate. I defer to the more experienced on the matter, of course. :KNO2skull (talk) 13:50, September 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm confused..? Why would we change the name of this article if you think it'd be okay to make separate pages for the Angels of Mon and the Bowmen?Cebr1979 (talk) 00:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :They are variations of the same characters (who perhaps live on alternate Earths), so I advocate keeping them together in one article. Imagine if every author’s or every publisher’s version of Red Riding Hood or the Man in the Moon or Cinderella got a separate page! However, this wiki is inconsistent on the issue: Alternate versions of the same character quite often share the same article, even when they have differing names, but there are also situations like Rulah/Kolah/Pulah wherein giving an existing character a different name winds up generating a new page, even if the story and artwork are identical. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 18:17, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::"They are variations of the same characters..." No. One is a derivative of the other, with each having separate creators."Variations of the same characters" would involve one picking up where the other left off with no new name used.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:00, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::This conversation should offer some insight as to why characters like Rulah/Kolah/Pulah get different pages.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:43, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Here's another conversation as well. If they have different names and (potentially) live on different Earths'... than that would make them separate characters. The Vampire Little Red Riding Hood page I recently re-directed to the Red Riding Hood page didn't have a different name (other than the word "vampire" but, she was never called "Vampire Little Red Riding Hood" within the story) and that story seems to pick up where the original left off so... A mention in the Notes section is sufficient. I didn't, however, re-direct the Old Crone page to the Red Riding Hood's Grandmother page because that one did have a different name. As for Cinderella, when called Yeh-Shen or Zezolla, there are separate pages. If these guys were named the Angels of Mon in this story, I think one page would be fine but, these seem like (albeit very thinly-veiled) new characters based off the orignals, no?Cebr1979 (talk) 00:53, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Stumbled upon this conversation too.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:19, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::This is what I have been looking for for months (though, truth be told, I never really looked - I just knew I'd stumble upon it eventually which is why I never mentioned it)! That is the absolute best example as to why re-print characters get separate pages (and I am now going to merge the Tegra and Zegra pages as, like El'Nee/Vooda and Falcon/Press Guardian, they are the same character)!Cebr1979 (talk) 22:44, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Another perfect example.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:32, February 3, 2017 (UTC)